My Eternal Love
by GreenRainbow10
Summary: Actually there is one person who always love you and waiting for your love, Kikyo like his promise to you ten years ago and he kept until now.sess kik. Pls. R & R. Updated and will be more than 2 chapter
1. forgiveness

"MY ETERNAL LOVE"

"Because this person worthy for me to wait. When I meet her for the first time, I had falling in love. Loving her more with the time that we through together. When she leaving, I yearn for her, and now when I see her again, I realize that my love for her never vanished, my love for her always grow and the person no other than you, Kikyo. You are my eternal love."

Modern time, no demons or priestess or any swords..only our usual lives. I still bad with my grammar so …R & R. and maybe will be OOC. And I think will post to two chapter.

Disclaimer : " I don't own Inuyasha."

**Chapter 1 : Forgiveness**

It was already night when one cab stopped in front of Yamaguchi's gate residence then one young woman walked out from the cab while looked around the building in front of her "This place still looked same like 10 years ago." thought Kikyo, while waited for the driver to taken out her suitcase from inside the cab cabin once again Kikyo looked around the building and thought "I wonder if any one received my message two days ago that I will back tonight."

Then she heard the driver said "Miss…here is your suitcase "while put the suitcase on the ground beside Kikyo..

"Thank you." Answered Kikyo while given a money to the driver, the driver accepted the money and felt a little worried when saw only darkness filled the building in front of them then he asked "Miss..Are you sure you didn't want stay at hotel for tonight? It seems the house is empty, maybe they didn't know that you will be coming tonight and had going to somewhere."

"Thank you for your concern sir, no need to worry I still have the key, so I'll be fine"

"Oh, I see..alright if you saying like that Miss..I'll bid you good night miss and welcome."The driver said

"Good night and thank you." Said Kikyo then after saw the driver got inside his cab and leaving, she reached the handle of the front gate and opened it then proceeded walked further until stopped in front of the front door "Well I hope they are not changing the key." thought Kikyo while put the key to the key hole and turned it to the right side a couple times until she heard a clicking voice meant the door had unlocked then slowly she reached the door-knob to opened the door and walked further to inside, like when she saw from the outside, only darkness filled the room, before she could switched on the light, so sudden she heard greeting voice echoed throughout the now sudden bright room."Welcome back Dr. Kikyo." Soon after, the laughter and giggled also followed and now the place became crowd with more peoples walked out from inside the place where she remembered was the kitchen and she smiled when saw the person whom she always considered as her own mother, her aunt HIgurashi Midoriko walked approached her then after standing in front of her, she stroked her hair gently while said "You looked well, Kikyo ,congratulation and welcome back."

Kikyo doing the act which shocked Midoriko with pulled her and hugged her tightly, and heard her said "I miss you aunt Midoriko." Midoriko smiled with Kikyo's reaction and hugged back while said "I miss you too." Looked to behind her aunt, Kikyo saw her well-known peoples were standing around them with smile upon their lips. Released her hug, Kikyo then proceeded to walked forward approached one boy who standing behind her aunt and said "my little brother, Souta, look yourself, you had become a handsome guy now I believe many girls want to become your girlfriend, right?" Souta's face blushed with Kikyo's comment then saw Kikyo walked passed him and toward the couple who standing behind him, the place where Miroku standing with now pregnant Sango, she smiled to them while said "Congratulation Sango, Miroku and I'm sorry because I'm not coming to your wedding two years ago, and my wish for both of you until forever."

"Thank you..Kikyu and congratulation to you too also welcome back." Said Sango who got a smile from Miroku who stroked his wife's hair lovingly, seeing his act make KIkyou smiled to him and said "Both of you meant to be together, Miroku, both of you are loves each other and deserve this happiness."

"Same to you too, Kikyo, we" Sango word cut off when saw Eri and Hojo were approached them to given their congratulation to Kikyo and followed by their other friends until Kagome and Inuyasha were walked approached her too.

Seeing them together, with now Inuyasha's hand around Kagome's waist and the way his eyes looked to Kagome lovingly, caused Kikyo felt sad, because she ever saw those eyes and felt his love, but the loving eyes not for her again…Kikyo sighed while thought "Even though I had tried to forget but still it felt hurt when seeing they are together even now."

Kagome, her cousin who always could attract other people with her warming smile and her childish act and that people included Inuyasha. Inuyasha was her first loved, he was a guy who ever stolen her heart but at the same time had hurt her deeply.

Kagome hugged Kikyou when they were standing in front of her while Inuyasha smiled to her and she smiled back, Kagome then with cheerfully said "I'm glad you are back here Kikyo after 10 years you rarely wrote a letter for us or called us and you had coming at the right time, Kikyou. Inuyasha and I will be married two weeks again.."Then Kagome reached Kikyo's hand and with hesitantly she asked "KIkyo..I know my request is so sudden, but would you mind to become my maid of honor? I'm really happy if you agree."

Kikyo smiled then answered "Congratulation, Kagome and I feel honored you had chosen me." Looked to Inuyasha, she said "Congratulation Inuyasha. I give my best wishes to both of you. I'm sorry, if both of you won't mind, I want go to see how my favorite place become now."

"Of course, we also need to go now and thank you Kikyo for had agreed." Said Kagome while let Kikyo walked passed them and toward her favorite place. The garden located behind Yamaguchi Residence.

Arrived at the small garden behind Yamaguchi Residence, her favorite place, Kikyo then walked toward one iron bench under the sakura tree, she sat there with lifted her head looked to the blinking stars and crescent moon painted on the darkness sky. Ten years ago, she had accepted scholarship to overseas for no other reason that she wanted to forget about Inuyasha and her sadness for her failed love, wanted to make all their time together as her sweet memories, thus she decided to leaving the place where had given her the sadness and happiness, with taken her hurt and love for Inuyasha away and also leaving one promise to someone, to one and only person who knew about her truth feeling and her truth reason, Sesshomaru.

Her heart hurt again when recalled the day Inuyasha confessed his love for Kagome. That day should be two years for their relationship and she had prepared a gift tor Inuyasha that day, she felt happy when Inuyasha asked her to meet at their favorite café. When arrived at the café, Kikyo saw Inuyasha had sat at their favorite place there, she then walked approached him slowly, Kikyo patted his shoulder when she had stood behind him and felt worried when saw the way his face looked, he looked sad, Kikyo then choose to sat on the seat in front of Inuyasha and asked worriedly "What's wrong Inuyasha? Is something happen?"

But Inuyasha answered with said "I'm sorry, Kikyo..feel so sorry..Please forgive me."

"What is happening, Inuyasha.? Why Inuyasha? What have you done wrong make me have to forgive you..?You are not doing anything wrong, right?" Asked Kikyo with wonder

"Right,..Inuyasha?" Repeated Kikyo felt more worried when Inuyasha not answered.

Inuyasha then reached Kikyo's left hand on top the table then with hesitantly said "Kikyo..please forgive me..I..I'm really sorry..I"

Kikyou waited for Inuyasha next words, which he said with lifted his head and looked straight to KIkyou's eyes "I love Kagome."

Kikyou was shocked, she felt her world crashed down, she heard Inuyasha continued his words "I'm so sorry, but please do not blame Kagome for this, this is not her fault, this is completely mine, you can hate me but please do not hate her. Please forgive me Kikyou."

For the first time Kikyou knew how the feeling namely broken heart, her heart hurt and felt like had shattered to tiny pieces, with clenched her hand tight that time and tried hard to not shed tears, after a couple minutes that felt like a couple hours, she shocked Inuyasha with smiled and said "Then I wish for both of you can happy together, Inuyasha because with the way you ask my forgiveness for Kagome and not for yourself, I can see and understand that you are really love Kagome, and there is nothing you have to feel sorry about. I had accepted that we are not meant to be together, I'm glad you told me the truth, Inuyasha," Kikyou slowly pulled her hand from Inuyasha's grasp then standing from her seat and said "So do not feel sorry again..as long both of you are happy together, me too will be happy..and I'm sorry I have to go now, bye and see you again, Inuyasha." Inuyasha was shocked with Kikyou's word and quickly stood from his seat when saw KIkyou wanted to left while said "Let me.." But Kikyou had cut him with said "No need, Inuyasa I can walk by myself, thank you for our time together and everything."

With leaving the café, with leaving Inuyasha..Kikyou realized she had let Inuyasha go and only after leaving the café, she could shed the tears that she had held during being inside the café.

Pls. R & R, will try to post the second chapter ..acceptance. Sorry for any mistaken not have enough time for re-checking again.


	2. acceptance

**Chapter 2 : Acceptance.**

After leaving the café, Kikyo getting bus to beach, arrived there she sat on the sand beach, then reached her bag and taken out one square silver colored box from inside, the gift for Inuyasha, slowly she opened it and taken out the thing inside, inside the box was one blue colored scarf, her own made scarf that she wanted give to Inuyasha as surprise for celebrate their two years relationship, the scarf that she had make with her whole heart, and for make it she had sacrificed two weeks her slept time, but now the blue scarf had not meant nothing, Kikyo then put the box beside her and taken out her wallet from inside the bag then removed the photo from inside, the photo was a photo her together with Inuyasha's smiling face, slowly she touched it while recalling the time they were together and smiled bitterly when recalling everything that happened in her life, she will always alone, why she not remember that happiness will never happened in her life, even since the beginning of her life, since the first day she borne on this world, she was the reason her mother died when giving birth to her, because of the sorrow after losing his beloved wife her father became alcoholic and later he died, after her father passed away, her grandmother taken care of her until she also died because of her sickness and old age, later came her aunt, Midoriko whom with her kindness willing to take care of her even had considered her like her own birth child. If only Inuyasha never coming in her life, if only she never meet him, she won't be hurt like what she felt now, not only her heart broken, but her soul too, but she couldn't blamed any one, only herself, if only she's not letting herself being fooled by the story in the romance novel and childish fairy tale that maybe she deserved to get a happiness in her life with Inuyasha, Inuyasha as her prince charming that will giving to her his never ending love like how the princes and knight had given their love to the princess or the girls inside the stories, why she didn't realized that she's not the girls or the princess in the fairytale, she isn't Cinderella, Belle or even Rapunzel, she was naïve to never notice that there also have a stories that have sad ending and hurt in those stories, and she now had realized that she will never meet her prince or knight ,… slowly her tears dropped on top the photo and thought sadly "I should know that happiness not belong to me, never lasted longer, even since the beginning I born in this world, I'm not deserve get any happiness even love, I will only lost them at the last because I had destined to be alone in this world and never be loved by the other and that is my life, my destiny " KIkyo then ripped the photo became a small pieces and with opened her right palm letting the shattered photo flying by the wind and fallen to the sea while whispered "Good bye my happiness." Kikyo sat there while saw the waves upon the beach until the sun set, then rise from the sand beach, and getting bus again back to the place where will became one way to solving her problem, leaving the beach and her gift for Inuyasha behind.

It was night when Kikyo arrived at home, thankfully no one notice she had coming late, and she had called her aunt telling her that she would back home late, so her aunt had going to sleep that time and not waited for her, Kikyo then proceeded going straight to her bedroom, being inside her bedroom, Kikyo walked to the dressing table that placed at the right side of her bed, then pulled the chair and sat down there. Through the mirror, Kikyo looked to her own image and to the photo place on the dressing table, the photo which taken during Kagome's birthday party, it showed she holding hand with Kagome and together they blew the candle light, Kikyo realized how different their appearance looked like, how Kagome smiled happily on the photo while her face looked tense, standing like one statue, and thought "How I can blame Inuyasha for changing his heart to Kagome, I'm no better than Kagome, she always the kind hearted one, she always showed her smile to other make happiness to the person who seeing her, she can laughed freely but me, I'm the opposite, I'm the bitter one, I can't smile and laughed freely like her, I can't be like her."

Kikyo wake from her thought when heard a knocking voice on her door, she could recognized the voice belonged to Kagome who asked hesitantly and lowly "Kikyo. Have you sleeping yet? I have something want to talk with you."

Kikyo wiped her tears quickly then answered "Wait for a moment Kagome, I'll be there in just a second." She then going to the bathroom for refreshing her face then after walked out from the bathroom she opened the door Kagome standing with a guilty showed on her face, then said "I'm sorry Kagome for letting you wait, I just finished taking my bath, sorry for make you waited too long."

Kagome shook her head and said "I'm not waiting too long besides, I should the one who apologize to you, KIkyo, I had hurt you, I had betrayed our friendship, your faith to me. I didn't know he will telling you about what happened between me and him, I had.." Kikyo had cut Kagome's words with reached Kagome's hand and clasped it together then with smiled said "He loves you, Kagome and I appreciated he was honest with his feeling to you and glad he had told me first before other person do, and I had accepted everything, Kagome. I accepted the fact that Inuyasha is not the one who destined to be with me, you are the one for him, both of you are meant to be together, now allow me to say congratulation for your new relationship with him, I'll be happy for both of you." Kagome was shocked with Kikyo's words and before she could say anything, Kikyo continue again "Besides better like this, Kagome I won't feel guilty for leaving Inuyasha alone here for quite long time when I continue my study overseas and focus myself with my study there."

"You will leave Kikyo? From here?" Kagome asked shockingly.

"Yes, Kagome..I get scholarship from school to college overseas. After our graduated ceremony day, I will not being here anymore"

"So soon, Kikyo, and that means you will not going to the same college with me Kikyo like what we usual talked before?" Kagome asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Kagome, this is one rare and good opportunity for me, and I can't lose this chance, but you still can send email to me or call me."

"But you still will attend our graduation party right?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Kikyo nodded her head "Yes.."

"You know Kikyo..my mother..definitely will be very sad with this news." Kagome said sadly.

"I know but I'm sure aunt Midoriko will understand and happy for me, I will come back here when I have a time."

At first week after the students aware with what happened between her and Inuyasha, many students were murmured and talking about them but Kikyo only ignored them, and it had been one week she also avoided get on together with Kagome and Inuyasha, she will giving the reason that she wanted to study hard for her grade and no one can objected when Kikyo acted stubbornly for her study. One day when passed a corridor toward the library from her classroom, she saw Inuyasha and Kagome were walking together while holding hands each other, and Kikyo still felt hurt when saw them from behind but she masked her face with smile, and called them, Kagome and Inuyasha when heard Kikyo's voice turned their head looked to Kikyo. Kagome walked toward Kikyo asked " Kikyo. Are you you want to go lunch with us? I and Inuyasha want going to canteen and meet Sango and miroku for lunch together."

Kikyo shook her head and said "Unfortunately I can't Kagome, I'm sorry, but next time I try, I have to study hard..you know for my future planning."

"Well" Kagome said hesitantly while Inuyasha said" If you say so, well we'll be going now, see you in classroom KIkyo." With his last words, Inuyasha then reached Kagome's hand and continued their walk while Kikyo looked to them sadly and Kikyo was startled when without warning one person had reached her hand , tilted her head looked to the person Kikyo said slowly "Sesshomaru..what?" but without could continue her question, Sesshomaru had pulled her with him, Kikyo struggled through entire corridor with she walked behind him, but Sesshomaru held her left hand tight and kept held her hand while ignored other students murmured words when they were passed them until they were reached one empty long bench at the park near school and still not released his hold pulled Kikyo to sat beside him. "No one will bother us here." Sesshomaru said coldly then without saying any words, he passed to Kikyo's lap one box bento.

Kikyo shocked and looked to Sesshomaru then asked "What …?"

"That's your lunch, and I have mine, we'll lunch here." Stated Sesshomaru

"No need Sesshomaru..I have.."Kikyo just wanted to rise from the seat when Sesshomaru pulled her down to sat again and glared while said angrily "Sit down, and go eat also don't lie to me Kikyo, I'm not Inuyasha. I know you still not eat anything since morning and you had doing this almost one week."

Without waiting for Kikyo's next word Sesshomaru then opened his lunch box and began to eat but kept holding Kikyo's hand while Kikyo looked to him then sighed and said "I'll eat Sesshomaru, you may release my hand now. I know how difficult for you to eating like that." Sesshomaru turned looked to Kikyo and when saw Kikyo smiled and said "I Promise you, Sesshomaru..I won't leave from here without your consent."

Sesshomaru then released Kikyo's hand and only after KIkyo began to eat, Sesshomaru resumed eat his lunch. Sesshomaru waited until Kikyo finished her lunch then rise from the seat and said "We'll lunch here again tomorrow."

Kikyo shook her head and said "No…Sesshomaru, I don't think" Once again Sesshomaru cut Kikyo's word with said "I'll bring our lunch tomorrow..see you in classroom, KIkyo."

After that day every day, each lunch time, Kikyo and Sesshomaru were lunch together at the same place, sometimes Kikyo will bring their lunch or vice versa and the way their closeness and acted also noticed by other students as well Inuyasha and Kagome. Sometimes, Kikyo will going with Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku and asked Sesshomaru to joined them or the truth for accompanied Kikyo, and Sesshomaru although despised the idea he going out together with Inuyasha and the gang, he couldn't objected with Kikyo's plea, so in many occasion he joined them.

Not realized with the time progressed, day changed, feeling growth, graduation day passed and the parting party will be celebrated

Sorry..I assume have to make other chapter and the next will be the stories for TRUTH..

Short yes…and ooc..but I make this in rush.


	3. truth

Chapter 3 : TRUTH.

SESSHOMARU POV,

While looked to the diamond ring on his finger, and the child that lying on the bed Sesshomaru whispered "It had been ten years Kikyo. Now what answer you will give to me? Sesshomaru recalled the time when he for the first time met Kikyo

**Flashback ***

After had declined many times for any invitation that related with Inutaisho and his new family, one time Sesshomaru finally agreed, for attended Rin's six years old birthday party. Rin was his younger step sister. He also didn't understand why he agreed but with her annoying plea and insisted way with always calling him through the phone, at the last he finally agreed. So here he was, before attended her party had standing in front of one gift store for her. Buying a gift for someone was a rare thing for Sesshomaru, after sighed lowly, he then stepped inside, many toys, dolls and other kind of gifts were placed on the case, he looked around the place until finally spotted one white big dog doll, after paying for that doll, he walked out from the store and walked through the park, decided to wasted his time there before going to Taisho's mansion, he sat on the grass under one of the Sakura tree there, the sky was clear, the warm breeze caused Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes, however before he could doing that, he felt someone touched his shoulder, opened his eyes to looking the person, he saw the person was a girl around his age, she smiling to him and said "Pardon for had disturbing you, but would you mind if I borrowing your dog for a while?"

The girl while pointed to other side of the park where sat many children boys and girls around four until six years said and they were had looked to them, he saw the girl smiled back to the children while said "I just need your dog doll for my stories and I'll given back him soon." Sesshomaru looked to the bear beside him and to the other side where the children were looked to them, then nodded his head, the girl with excited taken the bear and smiling to him while said "Thank you, I'll be back soon, promise."

Sesshomaru saw the girl walked away with carried the big dog with her and when the girl arrived at the other side where the children were waiting they were sat in the circle surrounding her. Sesshomaru then standing and still being at his spot looked to the crowd, and to the girl, she had a long hair, her black hair reached her waist with a white long sleeve blouse and red knee length skirt, the child were looked amused with what the girl was read and doing, how she had imitated the character inside the book, even ask some of the children playing the other character with her, they were laughed when she showed a funny things, Sesshomaru not realized that he also smiled when saw those act until heard one old man said "I also often laughed when seeing them."

"What?"Asked Sesshomaru

"Them,,you had looked to the girl and those children who were surrounding her, right?"

"-"

The old man continued "The children there, they are orphan and lived at orphanage, not have a mother or father and she will taken them out for playing and read a story then escorted back them again to the orphanage after they were finished playing, and they also had attracted the other children and their parents here."

"Is she also lived at the orphanage?"

The old man shook his head " ...sorry I am leaving now, seems they had finished. I have to take Hiro to home."

Sesshomaru saw not only the old man but almost ten peoples had walked toward the crowd and picked up their child, leaving the girl with eight child and waving their hand to them, something stirred in his heart when the girl turned to Sesshomaru and smiled to him, his eyes caught the girl's eyes and slowly he walked toward her and she also walked toward him. After they had standing in close distance, the girl given back the dog doll while smiled and said "Thank you very much and do not worry your dog is safe with me, well…bye now, I have to take them back to the orphanage, they had go out long enough, once again thank you besides I have other things to do."

The girl had turned and began to walked away and before she walked further away, she turned back to him and asked "Oh..yes nay I know your name?

"Call me Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru. I will remember your name. Good Bye..wish you have a good day."The girl smiled again then walked away with taken the other children with her leaving him standing alone with a rare feeling growth in his heart, he still didn't know her name, he kept looked to the group until they had walked a long distance, the strange girl with warm smile that had captured his heart.

That's how Sesshomaru for the first time met the strange girl who later he known her name was Kikyo when he met her again at Rin's birthday party and knowing that she was Inuyasha's girlfriends and saw they together had pained him, but he accepted their relationship and had hidden his feeling from her or other people, because he know how Kikyo very loves Inuyasha and Inuyasha had known her first, long time before he know or meet her, he then moving to their school and became Kikyo's good friend. Until one day he heard their relationship ended he saw how Kikyo had broken but she remained looked strong. Sesshomaru then decided for telling Kikyo the truth about his feeling and at the graduation party was the right time.

Their graduation party been held at one of five stars hotel.

Sesshomaru had coming late to the party, he was not a party person, but he willing to attended this party just for his Kikyo.

Arrived there he not seeing Kikyo at the dance floor, or sat at any seat, he saw Inuyasha and Kagome, even Sango and Miroku, also the others but not Kikyo, not liked with the crowd Sesshomaru walked toward the balcony and from there he saw where Kikyo was, she was standing alone at the garden, leaving the balcony, Sesshomaru walked toward the garden and to where Kikyou standing with looked to the darkness sky. "She looked more beautiful tonight." Thought Sesshomaru then slowly he walked toward the place where Kikyo standing until he stood beside her, realized there one person standing beside her, Kikyo turned looked to her left side and said "Oh…it's just you, Sesshomaru.

"Why…are you still hoping for Inuyasha to coming?" Asked Sesshomaru

Kikyo remained silent.

"Are you still thinking about him after what he had doing?

"I'm not..I'm leaving now." But before Kikyo could go Sesshomaru had grasped her wrist and turning her to facing him while asked harshly "Why..Kikyo? Tell me, why after what he had doing to you, you still loves him?"

Kikyo struggled to freeing her hand but Sesshomaru didn't budged, and slowly, Kikyo said "Fine..I tell you but please you are hurting me."

While hold her tears, Kikyo began speaking "Inuyasha make me happy and no one else ever make me feel happy like him, he make me thought that I deserve to get happiness that I never have or felt before, he make me felt I'm not alone in this world."

Sesshomaru had released his grasp while continue heard Kikyo's next words "I was born in this world with taken my mother's life away. I was the reason my father died too, I was the reason my grandmother have to work hard for me although she old and sick for our life and then aunt Midoriko, a widower who willing take me to stay with her although she already have Kagome and Souta and with me staying with her, she have one more burden burden, she have to worked more than before to fulfill me and her children needs, that's why we moved here, I and Kagome got in this school and we meet Inuyasha, he make me smile, laugh and happy with only his joke and the way he acted foolishly, Inuyasha had changing my heart and my view, he make me believe that I had met my knight, met my prince, but Sesshomaru saw one drop tears falling from Kikyo's eyes followed by the other drop then her shaky voice said "I am wrong, actually I never destined to get happiness in my life. I'm not destined to be loved by the other because I will only lost them at the last and." This time Kikyo lifted her head looked to Sesshomaru and said bitterly "Alone is my destiny Sesshomaru, this is my life. Now you had heard my answer. I'll go now."

Kikyo had turned and began to walk away but once again, Sesshomaru hand moved faster with had grasped her right hand and turning her to facing him then without warning had crashed his lips to her and kissed her gentlly while she remained shocked and saw Sesshomaru opened his eyes and moving his hand to her right cheek then caressed it lovingly while said "Let me become your prince Kikyo,..let me showed to you that you are not alone in this love, you are deserve to be love. I love you, falling in love with you, Kikyo since the first time we meet., loving you more after I know you and during our time together, so will you accept my feeling?"

"What ..?" but Kikyo's word stopped when she outstretched her hand to stroked Sesshomaru's bangs and smiled when felt the same smoothness of his hair with Inuyasha's hair when she ever stroked it, Kikyou moved her finger to Sesshomaru's face and saw the same color on his orbs with Inuyasha's then said sadly "You had loving me that long Sesshomaru, but I'm sorry, I can't Sesshomaru. "

"I'm not Inuyasha. I never will hurt you Kikyo." Stated Sesshomaru angrily

"I know you are not him but I'm sorry, I can't when I will only see him in you. I'm not ready to starting the new again, not now. Here..inside of my heart still felt hurt..very hurt."

"Then how long, Kikyo? One years, two years?" Asked Sesshomaru

Kikyo shook her head and said "Not know, after tonight I will be leaving from here and we won't meet each other anymore. I can't promise you when but if god had destined us for meet again then we will meet and that time I will ready to give my answer."

Sesshomaru had walked leaving Kikyo while said "As you wish, Kikyo but I know you will coming back here because I know god had send you to me, and I'll wait. I'll wait until you back here and that time I will have your answer."

"Fine…but I suggest you to not do this Sesshomaru, because you will only regret later."

"Farewell and until we meet again."

++Tomorrow he will go to see his first and eternal love, Kikyo and for her answer++

==note : I know this chapter is short but I try…next chapter ==DESTINY?


End file.
